


A Night Without You

by Lovelyj



Series: Still & Me [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Character portrayal is still based on STILL, M/M, Young K is here because the author needs it, a little dramatic, a very short fic, sad and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: Jae can't sleep without Wonpil by his side





	A Night Without You

“Wonpil-ah, your phone is ringing..”

Wonpil wakes up from his deep thoughts after hearing Young K calling his name. He’s just too focus at writing any lyrics right now that he couldn’t hear his phone.

“I’m going to the toilet” Young K informs Wonpil before disappearing from the living room.

Wonpil has been sleeping over in Young K’s place for two days now for a concept that the two has suddenly thought of. In the past, it used to be the two of them who would come up and help each other the most when it comes to writing and composing and now, though they are not in a rush anymore and everything is smoothly sailing, when this two comes up with an idea that they want to do together, they would always want to compose it right away so they could show it to the other members and see if its good or can be improved. Actually, all of them do this from time to time when they talk and discuss then ideas would pop up. It’s pretty normal to be in a sub-unit when writing just like how Young K and Wonpil are right now but still, even if Jae is used to their norms, Jae has insisted that Young K can stay over in their place instead but it’s just much comfortable if they are in Young K’s apartment. Closer to their studio, less hassle and less traffic plus they can save gas if they have to meet some of their producers and Jae knows it has a point but he’s just.. not so used to being away from Wonpil.. at least not anymore.

Wonpil picks up his phone after plugging his earphones on so he can do two things at the same time and it’s also his excuse so if in case Young K comes back, he won’t be distracted that much with their conversation.

“Why hyung? Is there a problem?” Wonpil places his scratch papers where he wrote lyrics and melodies into an arrangement just in case he gets lost in their conversation and he forgets what he was doing before he even picked up the phone.

“Pil-ah” It sounds lazy and sleepy that Wonpil could imagine Jae already on the bed with blanket on, eyes close like a baby, lying on his side so he can put his phone to his ear with no need to hold it.

Wonpil hums.

“Wonpil-ah..”

“Why hyung? Tell me..”

“Come home.. please..” Jae sounds like a kid whining to its mom, with a form of small sleepy voice and a hint of sadness on the other line making Wonpil feel guilty for not being there by his beside.

“I’ll be home after it’s done, I think Brian hyung and I..” Wonpil pauses and deeply sighs before continuing. “Do I have to explain it? You were here earlier, you should know that were almost done. Can you wait a little bit more?”

“Why did you sigh? Are you annoyed of me calling you in the middle of work?”

“Hyung..”

“Forget it.. I’ll just—“

“Hyung!” Wonpil says in a higher tone but the volume of his voice doesn’t change.

“Don’t be like this.. Don’t hang up. How can I keep writing if you are upset?”

“I’m not—“

“You are.” Wonpil cuts Jae the second time.

“If I knew you’d act like this, you should’ve just stayed here. Why did you leave earlier when I told you to stay? I know you don’t want me to sleep over but.. you also know that it’s better to work on a concept together so we could do brainstorming and you are not even a stranger, you’re part of the team too. We could’ve worked on this together instead”

“Alright, I’m sorry..” Jae easily admits. He doesn’t sound sleepy like how he called Wonpil’s name earlier. “The idea was yours and Brian, I don’t want to come on the scene when I know I wasn’t there when you thought of the concept. I want to be original, I want to compose a song that was created because I had.. I was part of creating the ideas. I know I’ll just disturb you and I know I won’t be any help to the both of you if I stayed so I chose to leave because I thought that was better.. I thought it was better”

The last sentence was in a low and muffled voice yet, it’s still enough for Wonpil to hear and for some reason, a heavy weight of emotion inside him is forming. It’s somehow weird and familiar.

“Hyung.. are we fighting?” Wonpil’s tone became wary. Also it became the timing of Young K going out from the bathroom. When their eyes met, he could see the sadness to Wonpil but he immediately excuses himself to his room and Wonpil nods at once before he continue his next sentence on the phone.

“Hyung.. let’s not fight anymore, it’s scary”

And Jae could understand what Wonpil means. He knows that the reason why Wonpil is so scared of it was because of those two fights they had before. One was when they both yelled at each other and in a moment cried after realizing how dumb it was. Two was before they got together, it was really serious and Jae almost thought he won’t be able to fix it but Wonpil... Wonpil was an angel, he accepted the apology at once. He only asked for an ice cream in exchange of his tears and hurt. Now that they have come to this stage, Wonpil is scared that fighting could also become the reason why they’d end because to all of the years they spent together, they only fought seriously, twice. And they were always ridiculous when it comes to resolving their fights and that scares Wonpil. It scares him that a ridiculous reason could end them too despite of their strong and deep feelings for each other.

“I’m sorry. Don’t be mad anymore. I won’t do it again.” Jae always had pride and he hates it when his pride is hurt, everyone who knows him knows that. That he is sensitive like that but to Wonpil, he would always forget that pride and like today, he immediately apologizes in the words he could think of right now. It would’ve been easier to express his apology if he could hold Wonpil in his arms right now so Wonpil can feel how sorry he is but actually he doesn’t have to. Wonpil can already feel it deep in his heart.

“Me too, I’m sorry... I miss you”

“I miss you more. I miss you so much… and I know you are busy but I still called you because I want to hear your voice so badly. I couldn’t sleep no matter how I try. It’s past midnight but I’m still wide awake. I might sound sleepy right now but you already know.. even if I am sleepy, I still could not sleep. Especially when you’re not by my side. I’m becoming so dependent of you, Pil-ah. I can’t be alone in our apartment, it feels so empty and cold without you. I’m really sorry, Wonpil-ah”

“I understand now hyung, don’t be sorry anymore. I’d feel the same way if I am in your place”

Silence follows after the honest confession. Wonpil stares into nothing as he lean his back on the sofa. He is just in deep thoughts, feeling and falling deeply in love with his one and only man. He may not remember the first time he fell in love with Jae but he do remember how he fall ridiculously in love over and over again.

“Wonpil-ah” Jae calls his name but he couldn’t hear the first time until it became third.

“Yes hyung?”

“What are you thinking?” This is nothing new to Jae. Wonpil always could not hear anything when he is thinking too deeply or when there’s something bothering his mind.

“Nothing.. just you.. I’m thinking of you”

“Wonpil-ah, I’ll be patient.. I’ll wait so just come home safe to me. Okay?”

“Of course hyung.. what do you take me for?” A thin smile instantly draws his lips as he still think of the possible expression on Jae’s face right now.

“I love you so much. It’s driving me crazy” Jae deeply sighs after saying the words he wants to say, as if he is too frustrated of himself that he couldn’t keep those words to himself. As if he’ll burst out if he couldn’t say them out loud. And Wonpil could read those sighs, he understands it perfectly that he also don’t know how to handle his emotions anymore. Everything went from, annoying to upsetting but now it’s too overwhelming and heart fluttering that it hurts so much. That no words can express how he exactly feels right now.

“Hyung.. I’m going home”

“Huh? You can’t do that Wonpil-ah, do you see the time? Its danger—“

“Brian hyung.. I’m going home for a bit. I’ll be back tomorrow morning”

“Huh? Are you sure? It’s still—Yah, Wonpil”

“Hyung.. wait a bit for me. I’m coming”

Wonpil ends the call as he walks out straight to the door. His heart full of excitement to reach home and see Jae again. It was just two nights. Two nights without Jae, though Jae come over in the morning to check on him or to hang out with Young K and him but still, nights becomes unbearable without each other. Love is really strange. Love is a scary type of emotion yet love is something we can’t live without.

And that’s why, Wonpil is running to the person he love. It may have taken half an hour for Wonpil to get a taxi in a cold weather but its okay, he is okay. He looks up to the dark sky to calm himself down as he hold his phone tightly in his hands impatient and restless to arrive in his apartment on the empty and quiet road and when he finally reaches his destination, he quickly went up using an elevator to the floor of their apartment and punches in the door’s passcode.

Wonpil then opens the door impatiently, pushing his shoes away. Jae is also quick to get up after hearing the door open and when their eyes met, tears wells up in Wonpil’s eyes that he couldn’t help but quickly run and jump to Jae’s embrace. Luckily, Jae is quick to hold him and now he is carrying his tiny and excited boyfriend in his arms, locking his waist with Wonpil’s thighs as Wonpil showers him with lots of kisses anywhere he could reach. Forehead, eyes, brows, eyes, nose, cheeks, lips, ears and neck. Jae laughs a bit due to the ticklish sensation until Wonpil looks at him again and pool of tears begins to fall, yet the smile still remains from his lips.

“Why would you come home if you’ll just cry?”

“I want to cry in my apartment, I can’t?”

They both start off like how they usually are, they both chuckle but Jae softens more and more as he stares at the deep dark hole of his whole universe with sparkling stars falling to its eyes.

_Pretty, so pretty.._

Jae then kisses him once and short on the lips before he said..

“Let’s go to our room..” Wonpil nods as he rests his head to Jae’s shoulder, hugging him as tight as he can. As clingy as he usually is and Jae loves that Wonpil never change. That Wonpil will always and will only hold onto him like this.

The couple lies down on their bed and held hands like they never did before. Looked at each other as if they haven’t seen each other for so many nights. And Jae wraps his arms around Wonpil’s shoulder while the other hand is still on Wonpil’s hand.

“Why were you not suddenly picking your phone, you got me worried”

“I was scared I’ll cry if I hear your voice so I didn’t. I didn’t mean to worry you”

“It’s okay.. as long as you’re safe... but I don’t understand why you’re crying. Is it still because of what I did earlier? I said I’m—“

“No, that’s not it. That’s long forgotten. I just came to tell you something” Wonpil then holds up Jae’s chin to face him and Jae already know what it means so he slowly leans in as Wonpil kisses him soft and slow. Jae embraces Wonpil closer as he accepts what is given to him, not changing the pace yet he could feel how much Wonpil wants him. How passionate and hot their love is.

And when Wonpil finally broke off the kiss to look at his whole world.

“Me too Park Jaehyung, I love you. I guess I can’t live without you anymore”

Wonpil says quietly and Jae sends a close-lip smile, eyes not escaping from Wonpil’s fond and sincere eyes. He softly caress Wonpil’s cheek as if it’s his way to say that he understands.

“Why are you not saying anything?”

“I don’t know.. I probably don’t know what to say.. but I’m sure, I feel the same way.”

And now, it’s Wonpil’s turn to smile in silence. He understands now why Jae couldn’t say anything. Because it feels wonderful, hopeful and it hold so so much meaning that his heart couldn’t contain. It’s like their end is already pre-determined. Like, they know now what their future together could be.

Jae sighs again and Wonpil gives him a question look.

“None.. I was just away from you for two nights and I see you every morning but those days feels like too long. Like I have been away from you in so many weeks, months or years. People might think I’m crazy if they hear me right now”

“It’s okay.. Brian hyung already thinks we’re crazy.”

“What? He heard us?”

“I guess? He was really awkward when he was passing by me earlier when I was on the phone then he didn’t left his room when we were still talking. It’s not like we’re strangers”

“He knows. I’m doomed. He’s probably going to tease me about this. What if he tells Dowoon? How am I gonna face him tomorrow? The next day?”

Wonpil chuckles at the expression of his boyfriend’s worried face. He doesn’t know what to say but he knows that he is doomed as much how doomed Jae will be.

“Well.. let’s just face it confidently tomorrow”

“Give me some of your confidence..”

“Here” Wonpil then kisses Jae long on his cheek, smiling widely and Jae then just kisses Wonpil back to his lips and this time with no holding back, he kisses like how he wants it to be. Like how much Wonpil mean for him and Wonpil kisses him back with the same passion until they are tired, until sleepiness strike them.

Wonpil was then scolded by Young K the next morning he came back along with Jae. He was just worried as well when Wonpil suddenly disappeared even before he could go out of his apartment and much worse, Wonpil didn’t pick up any of his calls. And Jae who was just laughing at the other side got scolded as well for not taking his calls.

And that night, after another Wonpil still didn’t came home.. but everything was done quickly with so much inspiration in Wonpil’s mind and heart. And Young K thought…

they might have written the best love song of the year..

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something down properly. Not sleepy, not tired. Just written at 4am..
> 
> Also I wrote this on my laptop huhu.. It's much better and cleaner but I don't have enough time to always write on my laptop so..
> 
> But anyways, don't mind me.. I hope y'all have a great and lovely day My Days..


End file.
